Red Walls: A Ghost Hunt Fanfiction
by Biff3r
Summary: "Koyabashi Springs, the perfect family friendly place to visit. With places for parents to relax, and pools for kids to swim, there's fun for everyone! Come visit us today at Koyabashi Springs, the perfect place for your family to- DIE" Has the gang bit off more than they can chew? (Ghost Hunt) (Naru x Mai)
1. Koyabashi Calls

Red Walls, Chapter 1; a Ghost Hunt Fanfiction

** A/N: Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction, I love the Ghost Hunt series and I decided 'what the hell, mine as well write a story; I've got nothing better to do!' I've always been a grammar Nazi, so if I have improper grammar somewhere feel free to point it out! Enjoy my most likely terrible story! OH! One other thing; I HATE TYPIIIIING! D'X (Which is why I've made my friend do it! :3)**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
_

Mai looked around "Great" she thought. 'Not _even sunrise yet and I'm already going to work; thanks_ _Naru.'_ Mai groggily got up and took her pink silky floral pajamas off and got into the shower. The warm sensation felt nice on her back. She continued about, washing her hair with shampoo and put in the conditioner afterwards. All said and done she got out of the shower and got dressed. Mai pulled on a light, dull pink dress that reached just above her knees, she then proceeded to put on a gray cardigan with ruffles along the edges, and she brushed her hair and threw on a pair of white flats and left her apartment. It was just another morning, Well, a particularly nice one. She soon approached the all too familiar building that was labeled Shibuya Psychic research. Upon entering the first greeting she receives is "Mai, you're late!"

"I'm only 15 minutes late Naru!" She calls back.

"Mai"

"Yes Naru?" "Tea" She chuckled under her breath and let out a sigh. _'Predictable'_ she thought. She walked into Narus office with his tea.

"So…" She started but trailed off after she lost her train of thought under the pressure of her boss's presence.

"Yes, Mai?" He asked obviously impatient, "OH! Sorry, Sorry... I lost my thought for a second there. I was going to ask if we had an appointment today." She asked curiously.

"No Mai I called you here because I had a change in heart and I wanted to throw a party with you and Lin" He retorted sarcastically. A blush crept over Mai's face and she puffed her cheeks out in anger.

"You jerk!" She huffed. Walking back to her desk mumbling things under her breath like "Stupid narcissistic jerk!" or "Stupid swollen-headed asshole!" Mai sat down at her desk and looked over and sorting out the files that were on her desk. After sorting out her files the phone rang. She jumped out of her seat and swiftly went to go get it, avoiding the legs of the chair where she often fell.

"Hello? Shibuya Physic research." Mai greeted. "Yes hello, this is Mrs. Koyabashi, I recently visited Mr. Shibuya presenting my case." She spoke rather hurriedly,

"Hello Mrs. Koyabashi what would you like?" She asked sweetly. "My case has become much more urgent and I'd like to hire you..." She said

***Naru P.O.V.***

I smirked as my brunette assistant walked out. _'She's too innocent for her own good isn't she?'_ I thought soon after I heard Mai sit down and the phone rang. _'That's strange.. I told Mai that we would most likely have a costumer walk in but if someone's calling they must have gotten our business card'_ I thought._ 'Damn, better not be that case with the media Mrs. Koyabashi came in with'_

"Naru" I looked up, I hadn't noticed that Mai came in.

"I told you to knock before entering Mai." I shot a skeptical glance at her then sighed. "So, what is it you needed?" I Askedlooking up.

"Oh, um..." She gave me an apologetic look before continuing."Mrs. Koyabashi called, and she said she'd like to hire us, then she said she cleared the media..."

I sighed, "Okay, Mai."

"Really!?" She seemed to have perked up after my response. I got up, going over to discuss the details of the case with Mrs. Koyabashi.  
I got up, brushing against Mai as I did. She felt warm, unusually warm. I decided not to bide in on her business. Although I was worried. I walked over to the phone, picking it up and holding it to my ear.

**No POV**  
"Hello, Kazuya Sibuya speaking."  
"Yes hello Mr. Sibuya, I'm sure you assistant already informed you, but I'd like to hire you. I assure you I've disposed of the media, and the case has recently got much more... urgent. But I'd prefer if we could discuss the details privately instead of over the phone." She was an older women, but polite and confident none the less .  
"Fine." Naru replied simply, "What time would you like us to arrive?"  
Tomorrow at 10 if you could." She said, slight aggravation lacing her rough old voice.  
"We'll be there, please have three rooms prepared for the male and female workers of our team, and one larger room with lots of outlets for our base." Naru stated in his monotonous tone.  
Mrs. Koyabashi agreed and hung up.  
Naru put the phone back on the rack. "Mai go call the others and tell them we have a case, then head home and pack. This case may take a while."

Mai nodded her head vigorously, excited about the case. She rushed off to phone to call and inform everyone. After about three minutes, she knocked lightly on Naru's office door before walking in. "Masako can't make it, she has a TV interview. John, Yasu, Madoka, Ayako, and Monk said they'd be here though." Naru simply nodded in response.  
"Bye Lin! Bye Naru!" Mai called on her way on her way out.  
"Don't be late, Mai." Naru reminded Mai as she walked out the door.

**Mai POV**

When I got home I made ramen noodles. I was feeling extremely tired, even though today wasn't all that busy. _'It almost feels like my stomach's upset. Almost like a bad feeling is sinking to the pit of my stomach. I hope I don't get sick!' _I put on a pair of baggy blue shorts with a pale pink T-Shirt to sleep in. I turned the TV on, figuring I'd watch TV until I fell asleep. I turned on whatever they had on. It was a show about a boy with white hair that delivers Letters. Letter Bee, I remember, I used to love this show, I smiled at the fond memories of it two or three years ago when it first came out and I watched it all the time. My favorite character was Zazie, he was cool and confident, but I also liked Lag, who was kind and compassionate toward delivering Letters.

_'It's already been a bell!?' _I chuckled at my Letter Bee reference. In the anime, they measured time with bells, one bells was about two hours. I yawned and rolled over, my favorite episode was just on, when Zazie catches Lag cross dressing and greets him "Hello, Lala-chan~". I smiled at the mental image of a cross dressing Lag in Zazie's arms. I layed on my back lazily closing my eyes. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, but I still had this uneasy feeling.  
The next morning I woke with a jolt of pain running through my gut. I jumped up, looking at my alarm clock. 6:30 AM. _'It's so early, I'm not supposed to be there until seve-' _I jumped out of bed when I realized I only had half an hour to pack my bag and get ready for the case. I threw my clothes together as quickly as I could, zipping the suitcase once making sure I had everything I needed. I nodded silently and smiled, feeling good that I managed to get done in time. I picked up my floral bag and headed out the door, the I started walking toward SPR.

Upon arriving all chaos was broke loose. Ayako and Monk were bickering on the couch until Ayako hit him with her purse. Yasu and Madoka were laughing uncontrollably, and John was just timidly sitting in the middle, smiling awkwardly while trying to stay out of the fighting.  
"Sorry I'm late guys!" I giggled when I walked in and saw the havoc.  
"Did you fall asleep on the toilet again, Mai?" Yasu asked sarcastically.  
"Oh, shut it." I waved Yasu's comment off. We always teased each other like this, it's why we were friends.

**No POV**

Mai made Naru some tea and walked into his office. "Sorry I'm late..." Mai said innocently, trying to avoid getting yelled at for being late _again._  
"If you were really sorry you wouldn't be late Mai." Naru replied and stood up, gulping down his tea in one sitting. "Lin, do you have the van packed?" Naru asked, as if he already didn't know the answer.  
"Yes, we're ready if you are," Lin replied.  
"Good, let's move out." Naru ordered loudly, making the havoc stop and everyone stand up to leave. Everyone sat in the appropriate cars. Lin, Naru, and Mai in the van, While Monk, John and Ayako rode in Ayako's car, and Yasu and Madoka in Madoka's car. They all started the engines and drove off, Lin leading the cars.  
"So, where exactly are we going Naru?" Mai asked once they got on the road.  
"Koyabashi Manor located on the Koyabashi Estate. It's a three hour drive away from here, Mai." Naru sighed, seeing Mai's look of disbelief for such a long drive.

* * *

Mai looked out the window, only 45 minutes had passed. She got the uneasy feeling again. Mai sighed and silently yawned. Leaning her hand on her head she fell asleep. But about two minutes after Lin hit a small bump, causing Mai's head to fall out of her hands. Her head caught and landed on Naru's right shoulder.  
Naru looked up in surprise when the soft familiar head landed on his shoulder. He turned to face Mai, his usually cold eyes softening upon the sight of the cute sleeping girl on his shoulder. Lin smirked, knowing something was going have to happen sooner or later between them.

**(A/N This took forever typing! First chapters kinda boring, but it gets interesting after this! The update may take a while, these chapters are **_**really **_**long and hard to type. This was the first fanfiction I wrote, **_**not published.**_** I think I'm going to bed, I've got a lot of typing ahead of me. On that note, I also have this story on Wattpad, my name is ChesiresBloodySmile, and I write ****_mainly_**** on Wattpad. ~Biffer)**


	2. Mai's Dream

**(A/N Well, I had some school work to do, I had to make a Power Point with 300 words and at least 10 descriptive facts about Smallpox. Damn, time for system override if I'm going to get this done. I actually had a lot more positive feed back than I had ****_ever_**** planned for. So... Thanks! It keeps me writing!) **

**No POV**

"We're here, Naru," Lin called. Naru however, was lost in his concerning thoughts for Mai, because she hadn't woken up in over two hours. _'Mai... Wake up because... Because you need to help unpack.' _Naru stopped and momentarily pondered what his original train of thought about Mai was. But when he could not bring up a logical answer, he decided that if he didn't remember, it couldn't have been that important.

Naru turned to Lin after a moment of thought. "I think she's having a dream- I tried to wake her up, but she's not likely too." Lin, understanding as he was, just nodded and started to unpack the van.

**Mai POV**

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness, it felt familiar. So I assumed I was in a dream. I looked around, _'Gene'll be here any minute now. Who knows what trouble I might get into without him.' _See, I always loved Gene... as _family. _He gave kind smiles and reassured me in my times of crisis, and helped me back on my feet_. _But Gene wore smiles often on his face, so they ment less to me. But Naru's smiles were so rare and so charming, they made my heart flutter just thinking about them. Gene was dead, so he technically only _guided _me in times of crisis. But whenever I was _physically_ in danger, Naru was there to _physically_ put himself in harms way to help me! Yes, I loved Gene, but my love for Gene was nothing but a pebble compared to a mountain range when it came to Naru.

As my thought process came to an end, I noticed the background had faded into a different scene when I was lost in my thoughts. Finely polished furnishing was spread about the house, and the walls were granite, red drapes hanging over the french windows. I appeared to be in a old Victorian home. I walked into the nearest open door which led to a girls room, I was surprised to see a girl with long black hair standing before me. Stumbling back, I remembered I was in a dream, and my subconscious could not make contact with anything. The girl made no notice of me, instead, she walked over to her door, trying to close it. I noticed the girl looked slightly panicked, although to others she might have looked completely normal. After working with Naru for years, I was excellent at reading facial expressions. The girl walked quietly over to the door, her red silk dress swaying along with her polished black hair.  
But just before the girl could close the door, a hand wrapped around the door frame. A man with a grin from ear to ear walked in. The girl looked terrified for a moment, but quickly covered it up with a cheery (fake) smile. "Hello, uncle!" The spoke with a royal English accent, making me think hard about what exactly she had just said. I didn't know anything about that man, but when he gave a wicked smile in reply to the girl, my 'animal instincts' as Naru would call it, went into a frenzy.  
"No!" I panicked, running towards the girl. "Don't go near that man! He's not here for what you think!" I had no idea how I knew that, or even if it was correct or not, but I _had _to get that poor girl out of there. Just before I reached the girl however, a hand wrapped around my own shoulder.  
I whipped around, relaxing when I saw that it was Gene. "Leave it, Mai." He stated simply, turning towards the scene playing out in front of us. After a moment of hesitation, I followed suit, turning towards the girl and her 'uncle'. Again the man smiled, licking his lips. The man suddenly grabbed the girl, pinning her against the elegantly wallpapered wall. He began trying to forcibly rip her dress from her body, starting at the shoulders. He yanked the silky fabric until it cut off the girls blood circulation, and then finally began to rip.  
"N-No! P-Pl-Please! U-uncle don't do this! I'll do anything! I-I-I promise!" She cried, breaking down into sobs when the man didn't stop. She was now bare naked, her and my body both racking with sobs. I wanted to do something, _anything!_ But because I was in a dream, any hope of helping the girl was outside my subconscious. Once the man was done ogling the poor girls body, he wickedly grinned. Turning around, and undoing his trousers. I knew _exactly _what the sick bastard was about to do, and I screamed. Gene put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I was too busy sobbing to notice. The girls uncle let out an evil chuckle, beginning to harshly thrust himself into the girl. She screamed an horrific scream of pain, tears streaming down her face. After about a minute I heard something rip, well I heardher_ insides _rip. The girl screamed so loud it made my ears ring afterwards. She passed out from the pain of the vile action that was just committed upon her. Blood began to drip from her vagina, forming a pool of blood beneath her unconscious body.

I looked away, _horrified_, _disgusted. _I was feeling nauseous, and was about to throw up, when the scene changed around me and Gene again. We were in a... hospital. I looked around when I saw that behind me was the poor girl from the earlier scene giving birth. She was in a hospital gown. _'Did she get a disease from when he...' _I didn't finish my thought, the memories to scarring. I looked around her, noticing the equipment to give... birth. The girl cried out in pain, her screams being almost as painful when she was... raped. Her screaming abruptly came to a stop when the doctor next to her stated in a panicked voice."She's having a heart attack! She's losing pulse!" An older women who looked to be the girls mother or older sister screamed.

"_NO! _Not now.. _Janette!" _The woman sobbed into her hands as she violently shook her head. A scream was heard from the girl, or Janette. Janette pushed one last time, managing to push the head out.  
"Ma'am, her heart disease makes it hard to put that much strain on her heart, so she's having a heart attack." A soft whimper was heard from Janette, after that, silence filled the already dreadfully quiet room. Silent tears slid down my face, as I knew Janette had died giving birth. I watched through teary eyes for about two minutes. But something was wrong... Something was _missing. _

Then the thought struck me, something _was_ missing. Why wasn't the baby... _crying!?_ I fell onto my knee's, my own body racking with tears.

"...Mai?" Gene asked gently, placing his hand on my shoulder and leaning down. I slapped his hand away, trying to muster a glare, but finding I didn't have the strength. I instead just focused on trying to slow my sobs and hiccups down.  
After about a minute I finally manged to choke out a sentence in between weak sobs. "Why..." I cried, sniffling as I wiped my overflowing river of tears. "She... She was _raped! _Then got _pregnant!_ All... A-All for what!? To give b-birth to a _stillborn!?_" This time, I didn't try to stop the tears. I let them pour, and pour they did. I heaved uncontrollably for what seemed to be _hours_, but when I looked up, All I could think of is what I felt.  
When Janette pushed _one _last time, I felt it. The overwhelming pain that pinged in every region of my body. The stretching and contracting of my muscles. _Everything,_ and it hurt like hell. I felt like I was going to vomit, but I held tight, knowing throwing up never helped after a dream. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Mai," Gene almost whispered regrettably.

I turned and smiled weakly at him, trying to convince him that I was alright. "T-thanks, Gene. I know it was for the case, and it wasn't your fault." Again I smiled at him, still feeling sick. Gene started to fade like the rest of the dream, indicating this vision was over.

"Oh, and one more thing Mai," he called over to me.  
"Yea...?" I asked questioningly, tears still brimming my eyes.  
"Be careful. I mean it, all of you, even Noll. _Be careful._" He looked at me concernedly, before fading into the blackness that would soon lead to seeing my friends again. I started feeling dizzy, knowing I was just about to wake up, I looked around to make sure that everything had faded with Gene. Sure enough, nothing but blackness was to be found surrounding me. I started to fade into consciousness, lazily closing my eyelids.  
Before opening my eyes, I felt that I was..._ swaying?_ _'What the...' _The light being _far_ too bright, I snuggled farther into my cushion, only to find it stiffen. I groaned and hazily opened my eyes. I smelled... tea? I looked over to find Naru smirking at me, giving me the "I-know-what-you-just-did" look.  
"You okay there, Mai? You were out for quite a while," he said smugly. I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment when I thought about what he asked. _'Am I alright...' _I thought, trying to bury the memories that threatened to resurface. Naru looked at me as if he was contemplating what I was thinking about. My lip began to quiver, and the dam of bad memories burst, along with my ability to hold back my tears. I began to cry, holding my knees close to my chest and burying my face into my legs.  
He walked over to me, putting both of his hands on my shoulders, "Mai," he spoke. "Mai, look at me when I'm speaking to you." I looked up through teary eyes, noticing the small changes in his features that indicated concern. "Was it one of _those _dreams, Mai?" I nodded, slightly hiccuping. He pursed his lips together, and handed me his handkerchief. "We'll talk about it in the base okay? Now let's get moving, you're making a scene." I blushed and huffed out my cheeks in anger. _'What a jerk! I'm crying and all he has to say is "your making a scene"! He did give me his handkerchief- but still... Well, he did calm me down. After all, I'm not crying anymore!' _I looked up at Naru- who was staring down at me expectantly- and smiled.  
He nodded and held out his hand to help me up, which I gladly took, being grateful for his unusual kindness. "You were asleep, so I'll show you to the base where we can talk about your vision." I nodded and gleefully followed him down the old Oak wood hall that supposedly led to the base.

**(A/N Mein gott... it took **_**so**_** long to write this chapter. I am **_**so **_**sorry! I made you guys wait what? Almost if not more than a month!? **_**I'm so very sorry!**_** I love you all, so I'll try to update sooner! Well, I'm going to cut this a **_**tad**_** short, because I'm **_**really**_** tired, and I'm finishing this author's note up on my phone... Until next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! ~ChesiresBloodySmile)**


	3. Paint The Town Red

**(A/N: I have but one question? How on earth do you guys find my stories? Do they just come up in suggested or something? Hey, not like I'm complaining. **_**Holy shit**_**, I go on my email **_**daily,**_** only to find 30-40 emails from that story! It's not even that great! Well, I tend to be hard on myself at times, it's up to you guys if you like my story or not. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I know you guys were really anticipating it since the last chapter!)**

**No POV**  
Naru held out a hand to Mai, telling her to follow him back to base. She smiled and they walked back to base in silence. They opened the door to the room which their base would be in, everyone looked over to Mai and Naru. "There's Mai! Where were you!?" Monk and Ayako walked up to Mai, giving her a hug. Mai greeted them hello and sat down, all the SPR irregulars surrounding her.

"W-Well, I had a dream..." she started.  
Monk and Ayako rolled their eyes, "Lin already told us that much! What happened is what we mean!" Monk shook his head at the brunette he treated like a daughter or little sister.

"Well, it all started when a I woke up in an old Victorian house, now that I think about it, it looked like this house, but it was new..."  
"Well this is an old house, Mai. Or do you not have the brain capacity to hold such simple information." Naru smirked and looked over his shoulder to look at what Lin saw on the cameras.

"Hmph. I know _that,_ Naru. Just what do you take me for anyway?!" She huffed at his smug comment and was about to continue when he cut her off.  
"Do you really want to know?" Naru cut her off smugly before he returned his attention to what happened in Mai's dream. "So Mai, before you easily got distracted, what were you saying about your dream?"  
Mai contemplated whether or not to respond to his comment. After about 20 seconds, she decided against it, instead continuing to explain what happened in her dream. "Well, I woke up in this room like I said before... There was this girl, she looked panicked when she tried to closed the door... and.. a-and.." Mai was hiccuping now, Ayako and Monk tried to comfort her. But before they could, Naru placed a hand on Mai's shoulder.

"I know it's hard, Mai, but we need to know what happened." Naru stated almost comfortingly. Everyone looked at Naru with bewilderment, but he kept his composure. Mai smiled warmly before continuing.  
The girl, Janette was her name, well her uncle came into the room. He... He... stripped her... And... Raped her." Mai tried to recollect herself, wiping the warm rivers that fell down her face away. "She got pregnant, but had some heart disease. She died from a heart attack halfway through birth, and then gave birth to a stillborn... She.. She didn't deserve that! I don't know how Gene managed to watch that..." At the mention of his twin, Naru's head shot up.

_"Gene better have not hurt Mai. I'm going to be more than pissed if he did a single thing to take advantage of her while I wasn't there."_He looked over at the rest of the team before a knock was heard at the door.  
Mrs. Koyabashi, the wife of the man who currently owned the Koyabashi Springs, walked in and smiled.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting, but I'd like to explain my case to you all. First of all, I'd like to give you my sincerest thank you's for coming. I know that Mr. Shibuya doesn't like the media, but you all still came on request. So thank you so very much.  
"When I first called you, I explained to you that things would start moving on its own. Then we started hearing screams at night, things seemingly progressed from there. We started seeing writing on the walls, it looked and smelled like blood, but when we had the police test it, it didn't have a match.  
"One day, two of our servants were cleaning a room together, we thought they were taking an unusually long time. When we went in the room to check on them, we were horrified to see our male servant unconscious, and the maid... dead. Her body was ripped apart, every limb on a different side of the room. Further investigations showed that there was semen on the bed. The police said that the most likely possibility was that the servant raped her and killed her afterwards, but what puzzles me is that there were no tools in the room to assist him in ripping her body apart.  
"He swore he didn't do it, but was put in jail. Police suggested the possibility that there was an ally who could have had tho utensils to kill her. But they were on the fourth floor, and the cameras showed that no one was in the halls during or after the incident. But the cameras in the room malfunctioned or were disabled. When we kept hearing the screams and writing kept appearing, we decided to call you. But recently another murder has taken place, again she appeared to have been raped. We convinced the police to keep this confidential though, and that's when I hired you. Please, you're our last hope..." Mrs. Koyabashi finished her explanation with bowing deeply.  
Naru thought about it for a moment, then looked up at Mrs. Koyabashi. "What exactly did the writhing say?"  
She thought for a moment, the replied "the writing often said 'sinning is punishable', or 'after a storm comes tragedy'."  
"I see," is all Naru answered. After, Mrs. Koyabashi nodded and walked out of the room. "Lin, Yasuhara, I'd like you to research the history of Koyabashi manor.

After about half hour, Yasuhara and Lin had come up with what they could. Yasuhara started by saying "the original family that started Koyabashi springs was Allen Koyabashi, he was American, but changed his name to a Japanese name, and he did a poor job choosing. The wife's name was Jessica Koyabashi, also American. They had one daughter, named Janette Koyabashi." Mai's eyes widened at the mention of Janette's name. Yasuhara was preparing to say more when Lin cut him off.

"The business went smoothly when they started it in 1896, their daughter being born in 1899. No problems occurred for 16 years, but..."  
"But what?" Naru asked impatiently, putting his hand over his mouth as if thinking.

"But in 1915," Yasuhara interrupted, smirking at Lin, "Janette, their sixteen year old daughter, was raped."  
Lin looked at Yasuhara and decided to play his game. "She got pregnant from being raped, but had a heart disease, and died in the process of giving birth. Her heart condition also caused her child not to develop properly, so she gave birth to a still born." Yasuhara caught on to Lin playing his game and chuckled.

"No one knows who raped her, but right after Janette got pregnant, her uncle Alexander Koyabashi, who also changed his name, disappeared. He was never found, but they suspect he ran, from something." Yasu looked confused at the stupid looks he was getting.

Now it was Monk's turn to interrupt. "Mai already told us it was her uncle who raped her, he probably ran from being caught." Yasu furrowed his eyebrows in thought for a moment., then his head shot up in a moment of realization.  
"Ooh... That would make sense." Yasu nodded in agreement when Monk and Ayako laughed at the fact that Yasu couldn't connect the dots but could get into college. Naru nodded and started to walk away.

Then the lights flickered, making everyone stop in their tracks. Mai started to quiver, but Monk reassured her by telling her it's alright. The lights turned back on, and Naru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Naru looked around, noticing the monitors weren't on. He walked up to them, feeling static on the screen, indicating they_ had_ been on. He had his finger positioned over the power button when a scream erupted from across the building.  
"HELP! SOMEONE _HELP!_" Naru looked around, so did the irregulars and his assistants. The screaming came to an abrupt stop when a loud 'slam' of a door was heard. Naru was about to order everyone to go investigate when the monitors finally came back on. Naru looked over at Mai, who had been staring at the monitors the whole time, even when they were off.

Mai suddenly jumped up, surprising everyone. Naru looked over at the monitors, allowing his eyes to widen at the horrific sight. Every monitor had a blank screen, as if the camera's had been off.

Besides one, the room the scream occurred in. There was red, and lots of it. Not just red, but orange. _Blood, blood and fire._ Naru understood in a second, calling out to his assistant. "Mai!" he called, running out the door after her. The team's eyes followed after the pair when they layed there eyes on the monitor. Everyone gasped, 'oh no's and 'oh my God's were heard across the room before everyone ran after Mai and Naru.

**(A/N CLIFF HANGER! I know, I'm a terrible human, I know this. Just don't kill me! What'd you guys think? This took**_** forever **_**and I'm really sorry about slow updates. But that's the problem with writing multiple stories at once, one of them are always put off. But in this case, my other is almost finished, so after I finish that one, I should be able to focus on this one in particular.)**


	4. After a Storm Comes Tragedy

**(A/N: Do you guys think the story is progressing to quickly? I feel like it is, I hope it's not. sorry for the late update- I had severe writers block! Anyways, here's the next chapter!)**

**Mai POV**

I looked at the monitors when the lights went out. Because something nobody else- not even Naru noticed was that the monitors went out before anything else. When the power came back on, on the monitors one thing was to be seen.

_Blood._

I ran out as fast as my feet could carry me, ignoring the calls of my boss as he chased after me. He may have wanted to, but he couldn't stop me from running as fast as I could. For even he couldn't keep up to me I was running so desperately fast. I ran as quickly as I could, it may be to late for whoever it was that was screaming- but that waasn't going to stop me from making sure.

Monk and Ayako had walked me around the building so finding the room was easy. If I hadn't remembered the camera number in the room I wouldn't have been able to tell what room it was._ 'Why'_ I thought _'am I running so fast? I'm scared. Scared to check, scared to see, scared to know. Shouldn't it be weighing me down? Or does it make me run faster? There's the door, I'm so scared to open it my hands are trembling. But I have to. I don't know why, but I _have_ to open this door. Even if it kills me._'

I took a shaky breath and nodded, mentally preparing me for whatever lied behind this door. I gulped and raised a trembling hand to the door knob, slowly wrapping my weak quivering fingers around the knob before they could fall back to my side. I turned the knob and inched the door open, when it slammed completely open without my help.  
My eyes widened- I wasn't wrong, but I wasn't completely right either. There was blood everywhere; whoever's blood this was wasn't alive. I dropped to me knees, sobbing into my hands. I looked up at a small orange glow from the corner of my eye. A small piece of paper was burning, and it was amplifying the smell of blood that drenched the room.  
I froze in my wake, staring wide-eyed at the horrifying sight before me. I wanted to look away, to close my eyes and never open them again. But I couldn't I tried desperately hard to tear my eyes away - everything with no avail. The sight that lay before me sent shivers down my spine, my blood pulsating rapidly, and my mind to cloud.

_Limbs._

I finally regained control over my body after what felt like an eternity, I screamed. So loud that I started to feel faint.

"_Mai!_" I heard someone shout, _'Naru?' _I felt someone run up behind me, but my vision was so clouded that I couldn't see. "Mai, are you okay?" I tried my best to nod, but wasn't sure if I'd managed it. I knew for sure it was Naru by now. I could hear him sigh, taking a moment to look at the damage. I heard a tiny gasp, my hearing starting to fade by now too. My head lulled back as I drifted off, a feeling of being swung around before I was asleep.

**No POV ****  
**Naru ran after Mai, not even thinking about what he might've gotten himself into. No, right now, all that mattered was that Mai was safe. He ran down the halls, barely keeping Mai in sight. Naru heard the door slam open - surely Mai couldn't open a door with such force that it would make such a loud noise?

When he didn't hear anything, he feared the worse.

Naru rounded the last corner, the room coming into sight. An ear piercing scream resonated from the room - Mai's scream. _"Mai!"_ he charged into the room only to see Mai laying on the floor, staring at nothing in particular. "Mai, are you okay?" he asked as he walked up to her, relieved to see that she was still breathing, but seemed basically dead besides that. She was pale, and wide eyed, yet her eyes held no emotion, and were glossy, worrying him more than he'd like to admit.  
Naru looked around the room, letting a small gasp escape his lips, but quickly regained composure. Something _more_ than significant had happened here, and he was going to find out exactly just what that was. But for now, he deemed a the safety of his employee more important than the current problem at hand. Besides, he payed her to make him tea - if he lost Mai, he was sure he'd never drink good tea again. With that in mind, he picked Mai up, hauling her back to base. It wasn't soon before the others came barreling down the hallway, accompanied by the Koyabashi's and a few servants. "What happened!? Is Mai okay!?" Takigawa was the first to question the whole matter, which didn't surprise anyone - Takigawa cared for Mai like a daughter.

"There's been substantial damage, I'm going to take Mai back to base, although she's just unconscious, not harmed." Simultaneous sighs of relief were heard as Naru waited for them to calm down to give orders. "I'd like you all to investigate what happened in that room, although I can clearly say another murder has occurred." Nods of understanding and fear were passed throughout the irregulars, while the Koyabashi's just looked weary of the room. Naru nodded with a stoic expression and abruptly turned, walking calm and even steps back to their base.

Once back in base, Naru layed Mai down on the couch, feeling her forehead. "You are warm," Naru murmured. He shook his head and walked over to the monitors, picking up a walkie-talkie.  
"Lin, what's going on down there?" There was a beep to signify the signal went through, Naru waited a moment before he heard another beep and Lin's reply.  
"It appears to be a female body, one of the maids. There was a burning letter, the receiver is unknown, but she appears to have been writing it when she was attacked. That's all we've found out so far."  
Naru nodded, "alright, contact me if you find anything. I'll be watching the monitors." Naru put down the walkie talkie and picked up his book, moving Mai's legs aside so he could sit down on the couch. Naru read for what he assumed was about ten minutes - keeping his eye on the monitors - before Mai started to stir. She groaned and childishly rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her palms, looking up at Naru once they were open.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it automatically. Mai felt like a love sick idiot for thinking it, but she couldn't help but swoon over the fact that _Naru_ was sitting next to _her _on the couch. She mentally fist pumped the air, proud of her feat over Masako. Naru eyed her curiously before turning to face her. "Are you alright?" He asked, quietly closing his book.  
Mai nodded and replied with yep before Naru stood up, walking back to the monitors. "Good to hear," he murmured. He looked at Mai once before turning and putting the headphones on, observing the monitors.

About ten minutes passed of observing the monitors before Naru saw a black figure dash across one screen and onto another, almost as if it were just playing with him. Naru picked up the walkie talkie, ready to contact Lin if he saw it again when he heard what he thought was a chuckle. He placed the device down and looked at Mai, who was sitting quietly, lost in her own world. He shook it off as paranoia, putting the headphones back on.

Another two minutes passed before he saw the figure fly across the screen again, this time passing over every room besides the one they were in now. He noticed that no one saw it when it passed by, surely Lin's Shiki would have detected it, right? He picked up the walkie talkie and pressed the button, but not talking. Naru heard another laugh, this time not so quiet. It sounded so close that Naru froze, feeling hot breath on his ear.  
"After a storm comes tragedy, right?" Naru's eyes widened despite his best effort to remain calm.

And then, he was no longer in control.

**Mai POV**

I shook myself out of my thoughts, looking up at Naru. A beep of the walkie talkie was heard before Lin's voice cut in. "Naru? You called?" Naru picked up the device and pressed the button.

"I'm sorry Lin, I didn't mean to press the button."  
Lin hesitated before suspiciously replying "okay." It wasn't like Naru to apologize, especially over something so trivial, I thought. I tried my best to ignore my worries, instead busying myself with asking if Naru wanted any tea.  
"Naru, do you want some tea?" I waited a moment - what I deemed a moment longer than normal - before Naru nodded. I just shook it off and told myself it's because he's busy. Walking over to the small counter and flicking on the electric kettle, I filled two cups with a tea ground. I was to busy staring at the kettle to hear anything - that is, until a hand covered my mouth.  
I tried to gasp, but found myself unable to make much noise, as the hand did a sufficient job concealing my words. I struggled momentarily before I managed to turn my head around, only to see - Naru!?

He had a sneer on his face, one I wanted to punch off, but was unable to. He picked me up and dragged me over to the couch, where he grabbed a rope, binding my hands together. He put a cloth in my mouth to keep me quiet, picking me up and walking to the door. He sneered once again before looking down at me and chuckling.

"You will feign no such innocence tonight, naive little girl." My eyes widened, it may have been Naru's voice, but whoever this was -  
It was _not _Naru.

**(A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, I really **_**have **_**been busy. This isn't an easy story to write, might I mention, even if I do already have the plot down. **

**So! Things are really starting to escalate, huh? I'll try to update sooner than last time, but school's about to start, so I'm still gonna be pretty busy. Until next time! ~CheshiresBloodySmile) **


End file.
